


Could you accept me for me?

by Kitten211994



Series: Avengers fan fics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten211994/pseuds/Kitten211994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Tony have to adjust to sharing their Daddy Steve. Cuteness and fluff ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Phil finds Bucky and brings him home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil brings Bucky home.

Bucky Barnes stared at the log cabin with longing. Memories of pacifiers, bottles, toys, and diapers filled his mind. A tear rolled down his cheek and he swiped at it angrily hating himself for being so weak. He opened the door and walked in his boots steps echoing in the empty room. It looked nothing like he remembered. Dust and grime covered ever available surface. Where were the toys? His crib? The changing table? No longer did the room echo with the sweet sounds of laughter and happy giggles instead it sat eerily quiet. He sank to his knees letting out an anguished cry.  
Phil Coulson had seen some pretty sad and heart breaking things in his time, but the image of Bucky Barnes curled up crying on the floor of his and Steve's old cabin made the top ten easily. Sighing he shook out the blanket he had brought with him on a hunch that Barnes would show up here after getting his memory back. Stretching, he settled down an the floor next to Barnes, content to wait till morning to talk to him. His mind wandered back to his little Clint. He smiled rubbing his face as he pictured Clint and Tony bouncing up and down when they found out Barnes was little too. the more the merrier in their minds, however Phil and Steve thought differently. More littles meant more messes to clean up and more punishments to hand out when they inevitably got into trouble. Bucky whimpered and squirmed in his sleep Phil quickly shushed him, running a hand through Bucky's hair.  
When Phil called Clint the next morning just after sunrise asking Clint to set up another room in the nursery Clint immediately ran to get Tony and his uncle Steve. Tony was still asleep in Steve's bed when he entered the room. He ran to the bed jumping onto Steve's chest. "Umph! Clint what are you doing here this early?" Steve asks opening one eye. Clint bounces on Steve's chest saying "come on Uncle Steve! You and Tony have to get ready! There's another little coming to live in the tower! Daddy told me so!" Tony shot upright "really? You sure?" he asks. "yes now come on come on! They are going to be here any minute!" Clint replies. Tony and Steve get dressed in no time and soon the three of them are in the elevator going to the floor that held the nursery. After typing in the security code Tony rushes into the nursery frantically trying to get everything the new little would need set up. Clint was in awe watching Tony frantically work. He had never seen Tony so frantic. "tony you need to take a breath dude. Calm down, it doesn't matter if the room isn't perfect. He or she will love it I'm sure." Tony took a deep breath. "you're right. I just want them to be happy here." Jarvis interrupted that train of thought saying "Young Sirs Agent Coulson is here." They quickly run out to greet the new little.  
Bucky was nervous. Very nervous if he was being honest. Upon waking up this morning Phil Coulson had given him two options go to jail and probably never see daylight again or go to live with the Avengers and be allowed to be as little as he wanted. It was an easy choice. He sighs looking out the window hoping his stomach would settle soon. "They are going to love you. Don't worry about it." Phil tells him. Bucky suppresses some irritation at that statement what was he a mind reader? Phil smiles at him and says "no I can't read minds you are just that obvious." Bucky huffs at him rolling his eyes. All too soon he saw the Avengers tower. Man he wanted to turn and run. Phil must have sensed this as well because he reached behind him and grabbed a pair of handcuffs and feet cuffs. Before Bucky could even react his feet were cuffed together and his hands were cuffed behind him. He laughed saying "yeah I guess I deserve that all things considered." The driver opened the door and with one hand on Bucky's arm they stood up and got ready to enter the tower. As they approached Bucky saw the welcoming party included Steve his previous daddy. He hung his head trying to hide from Steve's gaze. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He didn't miss the way Steve had his arm around another man whom he assumed was Tony Stark, who was well known as another little. "Buck?" Steve asks sounding amazed "Hi Steve" Bucky replies


	2. Chapter two: Bucky settles in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky learns the house rules and more

Steve was amazed never in a million years did he think Bucky would want to come live with them at the tower as another little. "So um do you want help getting settled or...?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded letting Phil to undo his hand cuff him and his feet cuffs. Phil grabbed Clint's hand and led him away knowing Steve and Tony needed to do this by themselves. Rubbing the circulation back into his wrists he said "where are we headed?" "Come on and I will show you" tony said. Steve allowed tony to grab his hand and steer him back into the tower towards the nursery. Tony babbled the whole way there pointing out this and that and showing him the kitchen. Finally as they arrived at the nursery Tony punched in the security code and stepped into the room flopping onto his bed yawning. Steve helped him out of his shoes and socks and tucked him in pressing a kiss to his forehead. He stood and took a deep breath before. turning to Bucky. "Do you need a nap before we talk about this?" He asked. Bucky stiffened with indignation "I've taken care of myself for a long time now Steve. Don't fuck with me." Bucky snapped. Steve's eyes narrowed, they did not allow cussing in the tower. He sighed knowing he couldn't punish Bucky when Bucky didn't even know the rules they had in the tower. "Jarvis call Phil tell him I need his help and that I will watch Clint for him if need be." He said looking up at the ceiling. "yes Sir" Jarvis replied. Steve leaned against the changing table as he waited for Phil to come. Phil entered the nursery alone and quickly walked over to were Bucky and Steve were. "Let me guess you want me to break down the rules for him and explain what happens when he breaks the rules?" Phil asked "yes please I am too tired to deal with his attitude." Steve replied.   
Attitude? How dare they? They weren't his caregivers! Bucky steamed not even bothering to listen to Phil talk about the rules. "ok so you got that right?" Phil asked jolting Bucky out of his thoughts "um no I'm sorry I haven't been listening." Bucky responded. The annoyed sigh he received in return made him feel bad. Phil didn't ask for this he was doing Bucky a favor considering he should be sitting in a cell rotting away. So he paid special attention to Phil when he repeated the rules. They seemed pretty straightforward. Be nice to everyone in the tower, don't cuss, share your toys, bedtimes where at 10 pm and to be observed every night, breakfast was served at the 7am every morning. Bucky rubbed his eyes sleepily realizing it was now to late to take a nap if he was supposed to be in bed and asleep by ten. Steve had already went and woken Tony up. Clint and Tony had gone downstairs to sit on the couch and watch cartoons while Steve helped Bruce cook supper considering it was already 6:30 pm. Phil chuckled at him amused when Bucky started listing to the side before bolting upright again. Turning to Phil Bucky asked "Can I go watch cartoons?" "Sure if you can stay awake while doing it" Phil replied. Bucky stood up and stretched, before hurrying out the room and downstairs. When he entered the living room Tony and Clint were curled up together entranced in the cartoon they had on. Bucky felt a sudden pang of loneliness wishing for a friendship like they had. Bucky sat down on the couch trying to wedge himself as far into the corner of the couch as he could. Tony cleared his throat "so um I have something to say to you Bucky." Bucky's eyebrows shot up in surprise "yeah?" he said. "Yeah...I...don't mind sharing Steve with you if you wanted him to be your Daddy as well I understand he was your Daddy before." Bucky was shocked. For once in his life words failed him. Steve had apparently been eavesdropping because he said "if you want me to be your Daddy I would gladly step up to the plate again." When Bucky looked between Steve and Tony all he saw was sincere honesty. He cleared his throat saying "Thank you Tony so much. So does that mean you will tuck me in tonight Steve?" Steve chuckled murmuring a yes before going back to cooking their supper. After they had eaten supper of spaghetti and meatballs all three boys were coated in spaghetti sauce but wore grins a mile wide while Steve and Phil were sharing amused looks from across the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys comments and suggestions are always welcome!


	3. Bathtub crayon and jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a bath and then bedtime!

After supper was finished Steve had the three boys hold hands while holding onto Clint's wrist to keep all the of them in one place and not have spaghetti sauce up the walls or on the couch. Luckily, Steve knew the trick to get Clint and Tony in the bath and quick, bribery with bathtub crayons. So turning to the three of them he said to them "if you can get into the bathroom and fill up the tub and all of you get in the water WITHOUT making a huge mess with your dirty clothes and do it in 10 min I will get the bathtub crayons." Tony and Clint's eyes bugged out of their head. They dashed off toward the bathroom before Tony ran back grabbing Bucky's wrist and dragging him into the bathroom helping him put his dirty clothes into the laundry chute. Clint had filled the bathtub with water then dumped a bunch of bubble bath into the water. Together they got into the water letting out a collective sigh as they touched the warm water. Clint had reached up and dumped the basket of bath toys in the water that they kept on an easy to reach self for these occasions. Steve enter the bathroom not long after with the bathtub crayons. Bucky watched as Tony and Clint grabbed some and started to draw on the sides of the tub. Just to prove a point to Bucky Steve wet a washcloth and ran it over one of Tony's drawing making it disappear and winked at him. After that Bucky decided that it was obviously ok to use them where ever he wanted and began to draw himself tony and Clint all together watching cartoons. Tony drew the avengers and Clint drew some circus animals. After awhile all three of them were yawning and struggling to stay awake. Steve pulled the plug in the tub letting the water drain before calling Phil to put Clint to bed considering he had another little to put to sleep tonight.  
He picked Tony and Bucky up and carried them into the nursery allowing Phil to type in the security code for the nursery because he had his hands full. After setting Bucky on his bed he gave tony his bottle and put him in a diaper and bodysuit. Tony was already almost asleep by the time Steve got done putting the bodysuit on him. Steve chuckled and shared an amused look with Phil who was also struggling to put a bodysuit on a half asleep little. He tucked Tony in bed giving him a kiss on the forehead. Bucky tried not to feel jealous as Tony got a bottle, a diaper, a bodysuit, and a kiss. When Steve turned to him and picked him up and pulled down the sheets and laid him down pulling the blanket over top of him, he almost burst into tears. Why did Tony get and bottle, a diaper, a bodysuit, and a kiss when he got none of those? Steve turned and walked away shutting the door behind him and locking it. He let out a low whine as tears gathered in his eyes. He bit down hard on his lip trying not to alert Phil who was still in the room. He heard Phil finally finish putting the bodysuit on Clint and starting to leave. Bucky let out a sigh as he heard the door click shut after Phil left. Tears starting to roll down his cheeks and started sobbing softly, getting progressively louder. What he didn't know was that Phil and Steve had baby monitors in the nursery. Before long Phil rushed in reaching to pick him up and comforting him. "what's the tears for bud?" Phil asked. "Daddy loves Tony more! He gave Tony a bottle and a diaper and dressed him in a bodysuit and gave him a kiss while I didn't get any of that!" Bucky hiccuped. "Oh honey, we don't have diapers or bodysuits that will fit you. We planned on going shopping tomorrow. You're Daddy didn't know if you were ok with getting a kiss goodnight and getting a bottle. You should talk to him about that." Phil replied while walking over to the rocking chair and rocking him. "Do you want your Daddy honey?" Bucky shook his head tightening his grip on Phil's shirt. Phil decided to just keep rocking him till he fell asleep.


	4. Being punished and Brotherly care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Bucky gets into trouble! And then later on what happens when they go shopping?

When Bucky woke up the next morning He could tell today was going to be a bad day. After a long night crying and sniffling in Phil's arms he had barely gotten any sleep at all. But it was 6:30 and almost time for breakfast. He got up and dressed in a borrowed shirt and pants of Steve's. Heading downstairs he found Clint and Tony watching cartoons on the couch. He didn't feel like watching Phineas and Ferb tho so he grabbed the remote control from Tony's hand and changed the channel. “Hey! We were watching that.” Tony and Clint exclaimed at the same time. “too damn bad. I wanna watch Animal planet.” Bucky replied. “Daddy!” Tony yelled. Steve came running “What's going on?” he asked . “Bucky is hogging the tv remote! We were watching Phineas and Ferb and he grabbed the remote out of my hand and changed the channel and then cussed!” Tony complained. “Bucky! What do you have to say for yourself?” Steve exclaimed. “He's just being a big baby! I don't like Phineas and Ferb! Why does he get everything he wants and I don't!” Bucky cried stomping his feet. “Get in the corner Bucky, till you learn to respect your fellow littles.” Steve said. Bucky huffed and stomped all the way to the aptly named naughty corner. Soon tears were going down his cheeks he didn't understand why Steve didn't treat him the same as Tony. Tony got special things that he did not. When Steve walked over to Bucky and asked him “you ready to come out apologize and behave?” Bucky nodded and turned around to face Steve “why does Tony get special treatment? Its not fair!” Steve looked at him bewildered. “what do you mean?' He asked. “Tony gets to decide what we watch, Tony got a kiss, a diaper, a bottle, and special pjs! And I don't you love him more!” Steve sighed. “No baby I love you both the same. We just don't have supplies for you like we do Tony. We just haven't gone shopping for you yet. We planned on doing that today” Bucky wiped off his face on his sleeve and said “really? I get to have what Tony has?” “yes really sweetie.” Steve replied. Bucky turned to Tony saying “I'm sorry I was mean. I let my jealousy get the better of me.” “It's OK Bucky. Its hard adjusting to having a brother.” Tony replied, getting up to give Bucky a hug. Steve looked over to see all the littles curled up on the couch and heaved a sigh relieved that Tony and Bucky seemed to have gotten past this mornings incident.Turning to Bruce he asked “can you watch the little ones while I pack up the diaper bags.” Bruce hummed and nodded his agreement. Steve hurried upstairs packing first Tony's bag with diapers, pacifier, stuffed animal, and a snack. Then he filled Clint's bag. Since Bucky didn't have a diaper bag yet he grabbed an old backpack and put in a stuffed animal borrowed from Tony and bag with snacks in it and one of the pacifiers that they kept as a spare because Tony was forever losing them. After a breakfast of pancakes Steve grabbed the grabbed the bags and put them in their van. Or as Tony called it when he was big the mom van. When Steve came back into the kitchen Phil was scrubbing the maple syrup off of Bucky's hands and face. “what happened?” Steve asked trying to hold back his laugh at the expression on Bucky's face. “Bucky squirted syrup onto his hands.” Phil said sounding completely calm. Steve lost it, laughter bubbling out of his chest. After everyone's hands were washed, they all climbed into the van after quickly checking to make sure everyone was buckled in they headed to the store called Littles are Us.  
Once in the store Tony had to go potty really really bad. He looked at his Daddy, he seemed really busy picking stuff out for Bucky. After looking around he couldn't find his uncle and the bathroom seemed so far away. He whimpered and walked behind a shelf away from Bucky and his Daddy and let go using his diaper. Unfortunately for him he chose a spot next to a group of teen boys. “Oh my god come look at this you guys! This guy is wear and using his diaper!” One teen exclaimed laughing and pointing. Soon a group of three boys surrounded tony calling him mean names and pushed him. He cried out and hit the floor with a thud. “Daddy!” Tony cried out. One of the boys sneered and said “No one want a baby who uses a diaper you freak! Your daddy is going to leave you after he sees you!” Tony curled in on himself trying to protect himself from the blows that were now raining down on him. Then suddenly the blows stopped when Tony looked up Bucky was standing in front of him telling the bullies “Hey! Leave him the fuck alone!” The bullies backed away leery of messing with this new bigger kid. The leader of the group said “come on you guys lets just go.” After they left Bucky bent down to Tony picking him up saying “What in the hell were you thinking?!?! Steve is frantic trying to find you! Why would you just walk off like that!” S-s-sorry! I had to go to the bathroom!” Tony hiccuped. “You scared the fuck out of me.” Bucky murmured holding Tony close. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. But now Daddy won't love me anymore because I used my diaper!” Tony wailed. Bucky stopped and looked at Tony “Is that really what you think Tony? No way brudder. He loves you just as much as he loves me and he has changed my diapers in the past and never stopped loving me.” Tony hiccuped and snuggled closer to Bucky laying his head on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky hummed a random tune and rubbed Tony's back, hurrying to were he last saw Steve.


	5. Ice cream fixes everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream does wonders to improve everyone's mood. And the end of this story.

Steve was frantic looking behind displays and under shelves searching high and low for Tony who seemed to have disappeared. He turned a corner almost running into Bucky who was holding a still crying Tony. He grabbed Tony from Bucky's arms pressing kisses to the top of his head exclaiming “Oh Tony you scared me! Are you OK? Why did you walk away from me?” he asked. “S-s-sorry Daddy. I'm OK I promise” Tony replied trying to squirm away from Steve. Steve frowned at him, setting him down and looking at him. Luckily for Tony any bruises he would have from the beating he took would be covered by his clothes. “Can we just keep shopping?” Tony asked quietly. Bucky leaned over to Steve and whispered in Steve's ear “He got beat up by a gang up teens after he used his diaper.” Steve stiffened and grabbed Tony and Bucky's wrist and hauled them off to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Steve pointed to a toilet and told Bucky “Sit. Stay.” Bucky obediently sat down waiting for Steve to finish with Tony. Steve turned to Tony and said “lift up your shirt so I can see your bruises and I need to change your diaper.” Tony turned red and shot a glare at Bucky mumbling “traitor” under this breathe. Bucky smiled and looked away as Steve changed Tony's diaper.   
Steve sighed knowing he would regret his next words “you know what I think we need babies?” They shook their heads no. “Ice cream. That's what we need.” Both Bucky and Tony lit up, grabbed Steve's hands and led the way to the ice cream stand. After ordering three small ice cream cones Phil and Clint caught up with them. “What's with the ice cream Steve?” Phil asked “Rough morning” Steve replied. Phil hummed in acknowledgment. After they finished their ice cream they headed to the area in the store that held bedding. On the way something caught Tony's eye. It was a double seat stroller. “Daddy! We NEED this! Please please please Daddy?” Tony asked. Steve smiled saying “I don't know honey. That's a lot of money for a stroller.” “Please Daddy?” Bucky and Tony said at the same time. Steve smiled and grabbed it putting it into the ever growing pile in the cart.  
After picking out a bedding set for Bucky that had the milky way galaxy on it, they headed to the stuffed animal isle. “can I pick out a new one too Daddy?” Tony and Clint asked at the same time. Phil and Steve nodded yes letting go of their hands so they could wander the isle. In the end Bucky picked out a back and white dog and a husky, while tony picked out a gray and white cat and Clint picked out a light brown monkey.Steve looked at Bucky and asked “Did we get everything you wanted?” Bucky looked down and nodded. Alarm bells went off in Steve's head. “what's wrong sweetie? What do you want?” “Boots like Tony's!” Bucky replied. “I think we can do that honey what do you think Tony you and Bucky want matching shoes?” Steve asked Tony. “Yeah we will be matching brothers! Can Clint match too Uncle Phil?” Tony exclaimed excited. “please Daddy?” Clint begged. Steve and Phil exchanged knowing looks and headed over to the shoe isle.   
The three little formed a group huddle for arguing about which shoes they should pick. In the end they decided on three pairs of light up galaxy shoes. Next it was the clothes. All three littles were bored out of their minds as their Daddies picked out some new outfits for all three of them. Grabbing the diaper bag off of Steve's shoulder Tony rooted around in it till he found what he was looking for. His old bouncy ball. He bounced it once twice three times before passing it to Clint how passed it to Bucky who passed it back to Tony who was so wrapped up in playing their game he ran straight into the owner of the store. He let out a little squeak and backed up saying “sorry mister we weren't watching where we were going!” The man chuckled and said “apologies accepted little ones but you better get back with your caregivers before they leave you behind.” Pointing to Steve and Phil who were huddled over a onsie a few feet behind him. Flashing his best smile the three of them walked back over to their daddies saying “Daddy I'm bored.” at the same time. Their daddies looked up at them then looked at their wristwatches before moving the cart towards the checkout line. Bucky cringed as Steve went about ringing up everything watching as the price went up and up and up. He didn't know he was hyperventilating till suddenly tony was in front of him telling him to breathe with him. Tony shoved him down on the floor and put his head in between his knees coaching him on his breathing. Once Bucky's breathing returned to normal Tony asked him “what happened?” “I got a lot of stuff for a lot of money.” Bucky replied still feeling guilty “Oh. You do realize both Phil and Daddy are...well...very well off. You're not poor anymore Bucky.” Tony explained. Bucky's head spun and he felt sick, “you gotta breathe dude! I promise its not a big deal.” Tony said feeling panicked. “What in the world is going on over here Tony?” Steve asked rushing over. “Daddy Bucky's freaking out because of money!” Tony exclaimed. “Oh. Tony go with uncle Phil and Clint and get in the car.” Steve ordered. Reluctantly Tony took Phil's hand and went with him hoping Steve could help Bucky.   
Steve sat with Bucky and held him while his breathing evened out and he calmed down. “Better?” Steve asked pressing a kiss to his forehead. Bucky nodded sniffling, “it's just so strange being able to do these kinds of things. I wasn't even paying attention to the price of things something I've never had the privilege to do growing up.” Bucky said. Steve hummed in agreement saying “I wouldn't be well off if my bank account had closed all those years ago. But it stayed open the whole time I was encased in ice. I love having these shopping trips for you littles. I love giving you guys gifts. Let me handle the money. Don't stress about it honey.” Bucky nodded agreeing to allow Steve to handle it. Together they walked to the car and headed home little did they know what they would find when they got there...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
